


The Fetch Order

by Erulisse17



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Author Ben Solo, Awkward first meeting, Chewie is a Newfoundland, Doggie Daycare AU, Dogs dogs everywhere, F/M, Fluff, Fluff everywhere, Gen, Rey and Poe and Finn and Rose are all great friends, bb8 is a corgi, snarky Poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erulisse17/pseuds/Erulisse17
Summary: Working at the Fetch Order is all Rey ever wanted. She's surrounded by dogs everyday, her coworkers are fun and friendly, and the owners, Leia and Han, care about her like no one else ever has. But when someone breaks in at night to steal Chewie, she has to do everything she can to protect him.Until she finds out that the intruder is Ben Solo, trying to pick up the dog for his parents. After she whacked him in the face with a bat.This whole night could have gone a lot better.Or, the doggie daycare AU I had way too much fun writing





	1. Welcome to the Fetch Order

(Amazing moodboard created by [bunilicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunilicious))

 

“Welcome to the Fetch Order, my name is Rey, how can we help make your dog’s day better?” Rey smiled at the woman with lavender hair who had just entered holding a nervous Chihuahua.

 

“Hello Rey, I’m Amilyn Holdo and this is D'Acy. My personal dogwalker moved away, and normally I wouldn’t consider a daycare, but you were highly recommended by Leia.”

 

Rey beamed all the wider. She _loved_ Leia and her giant brown Newfoundland, Chewie. Leia and Han had bought the place a few years ago, and turned it from a place that prized aesthetics and appearances (catering only to the upper class and the finest breeds) to one that cared about play and socialization.

 

“Well, any friend of Leia’s is a friend of ours,” Rey nodded, then looked down as a wet nose was pressed against her thigh. “Yes, bud, we mentioned Leia. No she is not here yet.”

 

The Newfoundland tilted his head and let out a low woof.

 

“I know, I know. But she’ll be here in a few hours.” A high-pitched yelp came from the main area, and Rey sighed. “Hey, one of the puppies is getting rambunctious again. Can you go sort him out?”

 

With a dramatic sigh, Chewie turned back around, nosed up the latch to the play area, then trotted over to the puppy as Rey closed the gate behind him. As she turned around, Amilyn gave her an impressed nod.

 

“I see Leia wasn’t exaggerating your skills.”

 

Rey blushed. “Thank you so much. If you just fill out this paperwork, we’ll get little D’Acy all set up!”

 

…

 

She walked into the staff room a while later to grab herself a new cup of coffee. “Millie’s acting up again, Finn. I swear, that dog is more of a cat than-”

 

Looking in her coworker’s direction, she suddenly froze.

 

“Wait, where did your pants go?”

 

Her friend glanced up from his laptop with an attempt at an innocent look. “Hm?”

 

“Finn. Where. Are. Your. Pants.”

 

“Nine peed on him,” Poe volunteered with a smile as he emerged from the other playroom, BB8 trying to jump over the wall with his stubby corgi legs to follow his owner before Poe waved him down. “Knew I liked that bulldog for a reason.”

 

“Ha. Ha. So funny.” Finn deadpanned, fidgeting with the towel around his waist. “I wasn’t paying enough attention to him, so he decided to get revenge, because he’s evil.”

 

“No dog is evil, Finn,” Rey countered, grabbing a snack out of the fridge and peering at his laptop. “Tell me you’re not watching _The Bachelorette_ again. How can you watch that garbage?”

 

Finn angled his screen away as the washing machine dinged. “It’s not garbage, and I just want Becca to find love!”

 

Poe leaned in to catch a glimpse of the screen. “Oo, they’re doing the tango! That is indeed the best way to find love. Speaking of - Rey! How about I dance for you? That way you can finally admit your feelings for me and we can run away from this dreadful place.” Lifting his hand to his forehead, Poe tapped out a quick beat and spun dramatically, BB8 barking in excitement and spinning in a circle too.

 

“As if I would run away with you anywhere after that fiasco at Takodana’s. There’s a reason you got banned,” Rey called out with fond teasing. Once she realized that Poe flirted as easy as breathing, and that it didn’t mean anything unless someone wanted it to, she gladly accepted their playful camaraderie.

 

“Whoa, I did not get banned. I just need to let Maz cool off a bit. She’ll come around. Everyone loves me.”

 

“I don’t love you!” Finn shouted from the washroom.

 

“Yes you do!” Poe argued back as Chewie’s bark alerted them that someone was about to come in. “And hey! I thought we were friends!”

 

“Friends don’t laugh when friends get peed on by bulldogs!”

 

“They do if it’s funny!

 

The bell over the door chimed as a petite Asian girl walked in cautiously. “Hello?”

 

“Hello!” Rey chirruped as she jogged up to the counter, petting Chewie as he passed by the other direction. “I’m Rey, and welcome to the Fetch Order! How can I help you?”

 

The girl gave a small shrug and pointed to the ‘Help Wanted’ sign in the window. “Hi, my name is Rose and I have an interview with Leia at four?”

 

“Of course! She should be here in just a-”

 

“Rey!” Finn yelped angrily from the breakroom. “Chewie just stole my sandwich again!”

 

There was a low growl, and then Finn amended hastily, “Which is fine. I guess.”

 

Rey held up an apologetic hand to Rose, then called, “Chewie!”

 

The Newfoundland trotted out towards her, still munching happily on the remains of bread hanging out of his mouth.

 

“Did you eat Finn’s sandwich?” Rey demanded, kneeling down to face the Newfoundland, who whuffed slightly.

 

“Was it the tuna one that was stinking up the fridge?”

 

Chewie gave another woof as he sat down.

 

“What a good boy you are! Yes, you are.” She told him, smushing his cheeks and scratching him behind his ears.

 

As Finn shouted, “Hey!” from the kitchen, Rose peered over the half-wall to stare in wonder at the giant brown Newfoundland.

 

“Is that your dog?”

 

“Chewie? Nah, he belongs to the owners, although he’s smart enough to basically run the place. Isn’t that right?”

 

With a low bark of agreement, Chewie shoved Rey over with drool and licks at the compliment.

 

“Gah! Chewie, stop! Why are you so hairy?”

 

The bell sounded again, heralding Leia’s arrival. “Good morning, Rey, Chewie.” The older woman smiled at the slobbery Rey and the ecstatic dog, then extended her hand towards the other girl. “You must be Rose. Welcome.”

 

“Thank you so much. This is a beautiful place.”

 

Leia looked around with a proud nod. “My husband and I put a lot of work into it, so we’re glad to hear others think it’s as lovely as we do. Please, follow me to my office.”

 

As Rose’s interview progressed, the madness of multiple owners coming by to pick up their dogs after work suddenly commenced.

 

“Mr. Hux! So good to see-”

 

“Nevermind that, did any of your mongrels hurt my Millicent?” The red-headed man demanded, wrinkling his nose at the other dogs in the play area.

 

Rey took a breath and plastered on her best customer service smile. “Of course not, Mr. Hux. Your dog’s safety and happiness is our primary concer-”

 

“Well, they better not. She’s a purebred with papers detailing her lineage, worth ten times any of them, and the only reason I bring her here at all is because her therapist recommended a set amount of socialization, and you’re the only decent place within miles.”

 

Grinding her teeth a little, Rey forced herself to nod, then called out, “Millie! Look who’s here!”

 

The small Yorkshire glanced up, sniffed primly, then sauntered over as if the idea to come to the front was hers all along.

 

“She did actually scratch one of the other dogs while they were playing, but they seemed alrigh-”

 

“Well I’m sure whatever it was, it was self-defense. Wasn’t it, my dear?”

 

The Yorkshire yipped in agreement, then tried to nip Rey’s finger as she handed the dog over.

 

“No ma’am,” Rey scolded firmly. “No biting from you.”

 

Hux frowned as Millicent turned up her nose to pout, but didn’t try to chew on Rey or Hux’s fingers as she was passed over the counter.

 

“Interesting that she chooses to listen to you.”

 

“Well, we have many great trainers and programs here at the Fetch Order.” Rey told him through clenched teeth as she nodded a farewell and turned to the next pet parent.

 

“Ms. Phasma! I know Nine-E will be so happy to see you.”

 

“I trust his care was prioritized?” The intimidating woman asked, a constant undercurrent of danger lining her tone.

 

“Of course. He did have a small accident today, where he peed inside on-”

 

“Then there must have been a reason. Nine-E, come.”

 

The bulldog immediately bowled over any unfortunate dogs in his way, then growled impatiently as Poe clipped on his leash.

 

“Adequately done.” Phasma remarked before turning on her heel, Rey tilted her head at Poe as they tried to guess if that was an insult or compliment meant for them or the dog.

 

Once the chaos died down, Leia emerged from her office with a glowing Rose.

 

“Poe, Finn, Rey, I’d like you all to meet our newest staff member, Rose. She’ll be helping with grooming to start, so Finn why don’t you show her around?”

 

Poe had to elbow the now fully clothed Finn in the ribs to get him to stop gaping. “Oh, I’d- yes, I can- I’ll show you the… um… grooming… space.”

 

Hiding a smile, Rose nodded and stepped forward, then wrinkled her nose. “Anyone else smell that?”

 

Rey and Poe slowly grinned at Finn, who blushed and loudly proclaimed, “Nope! Just the sweet smell of dogs and fun. Let’s go this way,” and quickly pulled her away before his coworkers could inform her of the source.

 

“Afternoon, kid,” Rey looked up with a wide smile as Han stepped into the lobby. Chewie opened the half-door with a push of his paw, then bounded over to Han, barking and grumbling while leaning all his considerable weight onto Han’s leg.

 

“I hear you, bud. This place does clearly have shoddy service. They’re not feeding you at all.” Han nodded, winking at Rey. “You know, kid, we still have an opening at the shop, if you ever want a real job.”

 

“Han, stop poaching my employees,” Leia rebuked in a fond exasperation as she kissed him on the cheek.

 

“I’m saying, if the kid wants to do something besides play with dogs all day…”

 

“This place is at least making money, which is more than I can say for the shop,” Leia dished back.

 

Han shook his head with a smirk. “Low blow, Your Worshipfulness.”

 

“No, a real low blow would be to point out that we own this place _and_ the shop, so you’d technically be stealing money from yourself.” She told him in a tone that was oddly coy.

 

Taking a few steps towards her, Han raised an amused eyebrow, “Well, I am a bad man. Maybe I like stealing.”

 

“Instead of stealing from yourself, you could always steal from other people. While offering them a service. For money,” Leia purred, while Poe and Rey grimaced from the side.

 

“The way they flirt is always so weird,” Rey whispered while her friend nodded in disgust.

 

“Do you have any idea what I want to do to you right now?” Han rumbled, drawing Leia in close until Poe coughed pointedly.

 

“Are you taking Chewie with you to the shop tomorrow?” Rey immediately tried to change the subject before her stomach turned even more nauseous.

 

Leia, her eyes laughing, gave her husband a wink. “I think we’ll take the weekend off. Do we have a lot of bookings for tomorrow?”

 

Rey checked the calendar. “Let’s see, Maz is bring Emmie here on Monday for a three day stay, but for tomorrow we just have a couple groomings and Poe’s training class scheduled, so nothing too overwhelming. We should be fine.”

 

“Good,” Han waggled his eyebrows. “I think our weekend just filled up.”

 

“Han, you’re scandalizing the employees,” Leia told him with a shove towards the door. “I’ve got a bit more paperwork to take care of, then I’ll see you at home.”

 

Nodding, the older man kissed his wife, saluted Poe, then called out, “Later, kid!” as he and Chewie headed out to his silver muscle car.

 

As Leia went back to her office, Rey sighed. “I’m glad they’re still in love after all this time.”

 

“Yeah. But it’s still gross.”

 

“Oh, totally gross.”

 

“But, I guess that we can only hope to be as gross with someone when we’re their age.” Poe clapped Rey on the shoulder. “Don’t worry, Rey. Your someone is coming.”

 

“Well he better be bringing food, because I am _starving.”_

 

…

 

The day that changed everything started just like any other Monday. Rey tried to show Rose the systems they used when checking dogs in and seeing if there were any special instructions for that day while managing to smile and comfort the owners as they dropped off their precious pooches.

 

Maz left her daschund Emmie with a plethora of toys, kisses, and a special addition to her collar.

 

“Is that a cape?” Rose whispered as Maz waved goodbye and Rey promised to send her pictures while she was away.

 

“Yeah, Maz is… eccentric. But she’s really understanding and trusts us to take care of her dog, so we don’t mind Emmie’s accessories,” Rey explained while scratching the elderly dog’s ears.

 

Poe had just taken the smaller dogs out to the outdoor obstacle course when the phone rang.

 

“And when it gets quiet, we mostly try to catch up on paperwork, clean up the main play area, and of course, answer the phone.” Rey told Rose, then shot a look at Finn as she reached for the phone. “Ten bucks says it’s Mr. Mitaka.”

 

She put on her best smile and greeted, “Thank you for calling the Fetch Order, Rey speaking. How can I help you? Mr. Mitaka! So good to hear from you. Yes, yes, Clyss is doing fine. He’s out in the obstacle course right- Of course we’re making sure he’s safe. Yes, we checked the area before- I do remember that you requested a live webcam feed, but we unfortunately don’t have- Yes, we will contact you about any incidents. Yes. Alright. We will. I promise. Bye!”

 

Rey hung up as quickly as possible, then let out a sigh of relief. “I have never met a more paranoid owner in my life.”

 

The phone rang again, interrupting Rey’s next thought and eliciting an annoyed groan.

 

“I swear if I have to tell him his King Charles Spaniel is completely fine one more time-” she growled, then picked up the handset and greeted in an only slightly annoyed voice, “Thank you for calling the Fetch Order, how can I- Leia?”

 

“Rey! Oh thank God you’re there - Han just had a heart attack.”

 

Sitting heavily in a nearby chair, Rey felt the blood drain from her face as Rose immediately hovered in concern.

 

_He’s going to die and leave you alone. Everyone is. Anyone who ever gets close to you-_

 

“Is… is he alright?” Rey forced herself to ask, trying to down out the voice inside her head.

 

“They think so. We’re at the hospital now, and they want to keep him for a few days for observation, but I wanted to call and let you all know. Also, I need to figure out care for Chewie-”

 

“Don’t. Please, I’m more than happy to watch him. Besides, I’m staying here overnight for Emmie anyways, so it’s no trouble at all.”

 

At the mention of his name, the large dog nosed his head under Rey’s hand and whined into the speaker.

 

“Everything’s going to be alright, Chewie,” Leia called through the phone. “Rey will take good care of you and we’ll see you soon, okay?”

 

Chewie howled sadly in response, then gave the handset a forlorn lick.

 

Rey could almost hear Leia’s sad smile. “We miss you too.” She sighed, then asked, “You sure you don’t mind watching him?”

 

“Of course not,” Rey assured her. “Don’t worry at all, and tell Han to get better soon.”

 

“Well, he’s swearing at the nurses, so that’s a good sign, anyway. I called my son, Ben, and he’s trying to catch a flight tonight, but I don’t know when he’ll get it. I’ll let you know as soon as I know any more details.”

 

“Okay. Please let us know if you need anything else.”

 

“We will. Thank you again.”

 

…

 

That night, after all the dogs besides Emmie and Chewie were picked up, and everyone had worried and fidgeted and comforted each other the best they could, Rey wished them all goodnight and promised to send along any news she received.

 

She locked the front and back doors, checked that Emmie was settled in her bed, happily cuddling a well-loved teddy bear, before remaking the small cot and trying to sleep as Chewie lay next to her.

 

Every thought she had tried to suppress since the call echoed and magnified in her mind as soon as the light was out.

 

_Leia sounded so worried. Maybe everything won’t be alright._

 

_Anytime you care about anyone, they get hurt._

 

_No one truly cares about you anyway._

 

_If you had only been better at your job, he wouldn’t be so stressed and this wouldn’t have happened at all._

 

_After all this, they’re probably going to shut down the business, and whatever little scraps of friendships and family you have here will disappear._

 

_Like they always do._

 

Her tossing and turning must have alerted Chewie because there was suddenly a warm weight on her chest and a tuna-scented breath in her face.

 

The Newfoundland whined a bit, then brought up a paw and tested the stability of the cot.

 

“You’re worried about them too, huh? Alright, hang on, bud. This thing isn’t going to hold the both of us.”

 

Rey pulled over the rug, then scooped up the pillow and blankets to make herself a cozy spot on the floor. Chewie licked her cheek a few times, then turned in three circles before collapsing against her.

 

It honestly wasn’t the worst sleeping arrangement she’d ever had. The rug and blankets were soft, and although Chewie smelled distinctly of dog, he was warm and made her feel safe, which was a lot better than several of her foster homes.

 

Comforted slightly, her thoughts turned to the mysterious son supposedly flying in tonight. Neither Leia nor Han had ever mentioned any children before today, and Leia’s office was small enough to limit personal mementos.

 

Although, now that she thought about it, she had seen a picture frame face down in Leia’s top drawer once. Perhaps there was some sort of family argument going on.

 

But she was glad to hear he was coming home to see his parents. That spoke well of him, at least.

 

As she drifted off to sleep, she wondered what this Ben was like. If he was thoughtful and commanding, like Leia. Or gruff with hidden kindness, like Han.

 

 _Whoever he was,_ she thought, _he’s so lucky to have such amazing parents._

 

_I wish…_

 

But no. Wishing something, wanting anything, was a sure way it would never come true.

 

…

 

Her eyes snapped open in the darkness. After a few seconds of silence, she squinted at the breakroom clock until 2:58 am swam into view.

 

About to roll her eyes and go back to sleep, she suddenly noticed that Chewie was sitting up and staring intently at the back door. Before she could ask him what was wrong, the unmistakable click of the bolt sliding home sent all her senses on high alert.

 

She stood up on silent feet and reached for the bat leaning against the corner. The toothmarks from dozens of dogs playing tug of war made for a somewhat spikey surface, and the weight of it gave her some courage as she hid behind the wall. Chewie stood as well, all his attention fixed on the shadow reaching for the handle.

 

Rey held her breath as the door cracked open, the bells above jingling slightly before the stranger silenced them. The footsteps drew closer, and when she saw the shadow fall in front of her, she steeled her nerves, then swung the bat as hard as she could at the intruder’s face.

 

However, she didn’t realize that the stranger was unfairly tall, and nimble enough to lean out of the way so that her bat made full contact with the wall. Not to be bested by one failure, Rey swung again, first low, towards his stomach, then when he dodged that blow as she planned, she wrenched her weapon up into his face.

 

With a cry of pain, he stumbled back, then hissed, “Why you little-”

 

Chewie then threw himself between them, hackles raised and teeth bared. The man stopped, then stared at the dog. “Chewie? It’s me! Stop it!”

 

Pointing her bat threateningly, Rey felt around for the light switch, then blinked as the intruder was finally revealed.

 

He was massively tall, with dark, unruly hair curling around his face, and brown narrowed eyes that watched her with equal suspicion. Her pockmarked bat had clearly made contact, as he had a long scratch running across his cheek.

 

“Okay, who are you and what the hell are you doing here?”

 

The man somehow looked offended. “Who the hell am I? Who the hell are _you?_ I’m just here to pick up my dog and you attacked me!”

 

“Are you kidding me? It’s three in the morning. No law-abiding person breaks into a place to pick up their dog at three in the morning! What are you trying to hide?”

 

“I’m not trying to hide anything! I’m here for my dog!”

 

Chewie barked loudly, with Emmie’s small yips echoing from the kennel.

 

“You’re a liar. We only have two dogs here and neither of them belong to you!”

 

He glared at her. “Look here, I just got off the longest flight of my life, I am having a really, really awful day, and I did not break in, because I have a key! So if it’s alright by you, Your Battiness, I’m going to take Chewie and leave.”

 

“You’re not taking Chewie anywhere and where the hell did you get a key?”

 

“From my mother!” He shouted back, and multiple pieces of information suddenly came together.

 

“You are Ben Solo? No way. I refuse…” She trailed off as she actually studied Chewie’s body language. He was barking and growling at the man, but he didn’t sound frightened, or defensive. It was close to his angry bark, but sounded almost… scolding. As if the man was an errant puppy.

 

Without warning, Chewie rose up on his back feet, front paws planted firmly on Ben’s shoulders as he continued to chide the man with loud yowls and short yips.

 

Rey watched in amazement as Ben started to blush and argue with the Newfoundland. “Look, I know. It’s just- You wouldn’t understand. It’s complicated. I never meant to-”

 

Chewie interrupted him with a light bite on the nose, just as he did to the puppies when they misbehaved, then met his eyes with the deep guilt-inducing stare that dogs can do so well.

 

After a moment, Ben brought his arms around to hug the dog tightly, buried his face in Chewie’s dappled fur, then whispered softly, “I’m sorry.”

 

This seemed to appease Chewie, who rumbled approvingly and then licked a stray tear from Ben’s eye. When the man seemed to remember she was there, Rey tried to pretend she had been looking somewhere else the whole time.

 

Clearly embarrassed, Ben flushed and muttered, “What?” as he stepped back and Chewie sat next to him.

 

“I think you should put a band-aid on that,” Rey responded, gesturing at the blood trickling down his cheek.

 

Chewie followed them into the office, where the first aid kit was, leaning all his weight against Ben’s leg and panting happily as he demanded constant petting.

 

“I didn’t know Han and Leia had a son,” she murmured as she handed him a band-aid.

 

He snatched it from her and tried to peel the backing off. “Well, most people don’t know I have parents, so I guess we’re even.”

 

Rey frowned as he struggled with the bandage. “Anyone would be lucky to have them as parents. They’re kind and amazing people.”

 

Ben snorted. “Right.”

 

“I’m serious!” Rey told him, a hint of anger in her voice. “They helped me when I had nowhere to go. They gave me training and a place to stay.”

 

“They trained you to attack people without warning for no reason? Sounds about right.” He muttered as he stuck the band-aid on, completely missing the entire wound.

 

“I didn’t know it was you!” She shouted, then took a calming breath and tried to relax her shoulders. “You didn’t get it,” she said finally, about to point to his cheek.

 

“Oh trust me, I get it. They keep you around as long as you’re useful and do everything they tell you, and then the second you try to choose your own path-”

 

“No, I mean- you missed the scratch. With the band-aid.”

 

The wind taken out of his sails with nothing to be angry at, Ben slouched. “Oh.”

 

“Here, let me get it,” she offered, unconsciously using the same voice as she did when approaching fearful, defensive dogs. He shot her a look like he recognized this technique, but held still as she reached for his face.

 

“On the count of three. One, two-”

 

“Ow!”

 

“There. Now I’ll just get a new one.”

 

“Did you _try_ and do that gently? Or is your sledgehammer touch from the old man too?” Ben whined as he rubbed his face.

 

Rey rolled her eyes. “I’ve met newborn puppies with more pain tolerance. Now hold still.”

 

As she dabbed antibiotic over the scratch, she tried to summon a smile. “So, where do you live now?”

 

“We don’t have to do this.”

 

Rey raised an eyebrow as she placed a new band-aid on his cheek. “Do what?”

 

“Small talk. I hate it, I’m bad at it, and I really don’t want to do it here and now with you.”

 

Stung more than she cared to admit, Rey clenched her jaw and applied the last bandage with a bit more force than necessary. “Oh.”

 

Ben winced, then started, “I didn’t-”

 

“No. It’s fine. You’re all done.” She stepped back and busied herself with reorganizing the first aid kit. “I’ll let Leia know you took Chewie home. Do you need anything else?”

 

He opened his mouth, then rubbed his face in exhaustion. “No.”

 

“Good. I’ll walk you to the door.” Her tone indicated it was more of a command than a suggestion.

 

He and Chewie followed her to the back door, Chewie whining a bit at Rey’s stiff posture. “Here’s his leash and treats,” she told him, handing them over brusquely.

 

“Thanks,” he muttered.

 

As he walked to the car, Chewie trotting alongside, Rey bit her lip, then called out, “Ben!”

 

When he turned to look at her, she scuffed her shoe, then said, “I’m sorry. About…” She waved her hand around in an attempt to encompass the whole situation, “everything.”

 

He opened the door, let Chewie hop in, then paused.

 

“I’m sure you are.” He responded in an unreadable tone, then quickly drove off.

 

Rey waited until the car was out of sight before she locked the door, stormed over to Emmie’s kennel to check on her, then burrowed herself in blankets, full of ire and embarrassment.

 

“Well, that could have gone better.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for The Writing Den's August/September prompts.  
> 19 prompts used in this chapter (3, 6, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 15, 16, 17, 19, 22, 27, 28, 29, 30, 33, 34, 35)


	2. Join the Ruff-sistance!

(Beautiful moodboard created by[bunilicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunilicious))

 

“Morning sunshine!” Poe’s voice called out as he flipped the sign in the door to read ‘open’. “How was your beauty sleep?”

 

Rey squinted blearily at him as he entered the breakroom, bright grin fading in confusion.

 

“Why are you on the floor?”

 

Stretching and trying to work out the knots in her neck, Rey held up her hand. “I can’t talk to you until I’ve had some coffee.”

 

“Wait. Where’s Chewie?” He poked his head out to scan the play area, then frowned at the large dent near the door. “Um, Rey. Why is there a hole in the wall?”

 

Wincing slightly, Rey turned on the coffee machine and turned around slowly. “So, funny story…”

 

“Oh my God, did he escape?! Did he knock you out and make a break for it?”

 

Rey rolled her eyes as his dramatics. “No, he did not escape.”

 

“Then what?”

 

“Well… Han and Leia’s son Ben came to pick him up last night.”

 

“Oh. Okay. And the hole in the wall is involved because…?”

 

Pouring herself a cup of coffee, Rey stared at the counter and mumbled, “I may have thought he was trying to break in?”

 

Poe’s eyebrows shot up. “Tell me you didn’t.”

 

“I thought he was a robber! I was just trying to protect myself and Chewie and Emmie, so I hit him in the face with a bat. After taking a swing at the wall.”

 

“Talk about a lasting first impression,” Poe winked. “Did you improve his face with the bat at least?”

 

“Huh?”

 

He leaned in and waggled his brows. “Was he hot?”

 

As her face started to flush, she shoved past him to let Emmie out. “Poe, I can’t do this with you right now.”

 

Intrigued, Poe followed her. “Oooo. So he was very hot?”

 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” she sniffed primly, taking Emmie out to the yard.

 

“Why not?” Poe teased.

 

“Because I made an absolute twat of myself, that’s why. I hit him in the face, went to get him a bandaid, tried to talk to him, and he told me he wasn’t interested in any kind of conversation with me. At all.” She let Emmie of the leash and stared at the fence, face reddening in embarrassment and anger. “It was a shite night all around.”

 

Clapping her on the shoulder amicably, Poe tried to offer comfort. “Hey, how about after work, I take you out to Eisley’s, hmm? I promise, pizza and beer will make everything better.”

 

“You’re paying?”

 

“Sure. The first round, anyway.”

 

“Cheapskate.”

 

“You’re the one who hit the owners’ kid in the face!”

 

“Yeah, and I’m going to need a lot more than one round to erase that memory. Ugh. The way he talked to me… I just want to shove that bat right up his arse.”

 

A startled voice sounded from the front. “You want to put what _where_?”

 

“Hello Rose!” Poe greeted with a smile. “Rey hit Leia and Han’s son in the face last night!”

 

“Why would you tell people that!?” Rey yelped as Rose looked at her with wide eyes.

 

Poe stared. “...Because it’s fun?”

 

“I hate you.”

 

“Hey guys!” Finn chirruped, bouncing in with a wide smile. “I’m going to run over to Baze’s  Bagels. Anything I can grab you?”

 

“A time machine!” Rey shouted, head in hands. “And someone to murder Poe.”

 

Finn paused, brows furrowed, then cautiously said, “Well. I’ve only got twenty bucks. So… coffee?”

 

“Sure. Whatever.” Rey muttered, whistling to Emmie and going to get her breakfast.

 

“Rose?”

 

“Um, a cinnamon sugar bagel, if they have it? I think it’ll go great with my white chocolate mocha.”

 

Finn’s jaw dropped. “Shut up and marry me.”

 

Rose blinked. “What?”

 

“Well, lookit that, Finn. Seems you’re not the only one with a sweet tooth around here.” Poe sidled up to Rose and asked coyly, “So… do you like chocolate?”

 

Rose raised an eyebrow. “Um…”

 

“Is it your favorite flavor?”

 

Glancing suspiciously at Poe as Finn frantically motioned behind her, Rose tilted her head and answered, “Yes?”

 

Shooting finger guns in Finn’s direction, Poe winked salaciously. “Good news, bro!”

 

Facepalming, Finn looked to Rey. “Someone to murder Poe, you said? I’ll see what I can do.”

 

...

 

As owners and dogs streamed in, Rey kept busy at the front, checking everyone in, and Finn tried to walk Rose through the grooming techniques as Poe bounced around and did his very best to make everyone blush.

 

“And if you use a #5 blade, that takes off ¼ inch. That’s pretty average for most-”

 

Poe poked his head into the grooming station. “Wait, what’s average?”

 

Finn glared and pointed commandingly. “Out!”

 

As Rey supervised the smaller dogs as they ran around, she spotted the pair of Schnauzer mixes playing tug-of-war with one of the cleaning rags that had fallen into the area.

 

“Jerry, Rolo, no! Drop it! You don’t know where that’s been!”

 

Rey jumped as Poe appeared out of nowhere. “Speaking of Ben! On a scale of Chris Pratt to Chris Hemsworth, how hot is he?”

 

“Go away Dameron!”

 

Rose was watching the dogs roughhouse when Poe slid next to her.

 

“Isn’t it strange the way dogs flirt with each other?”

 

Blinking, Rose stared at him. “Huh?”

 

“You know. It’d be as if someone came up to you at a bar and said, ‘I’d quite like to sit on your face and just take things from there’. Or if you were munching on mac and cheese, and they licked it and said ‘I’d much rather eat it off of you’.”

 

He glanced at her eagerly, ready to tease her flushing cheeks, when Rose simply shrugged. “Can’t be any weirder than the way some people actually do get laid.”

 

Dameron frowned. “Huh?”

 

She fluttered her eyelashes and spoke in a high-pitched falsetto, “I’m sorry, Professor. I’d hate to be punished for my mistake.”

 

As Poe’s jaw dropped, Rose sighed and turned away. “I haven’t even been here a week, Poe. Don’t think you know me.”

 

Rey smirked at Poe’s gobsmacked expression, then rolled her eyes as he pointed after Rose and said, “Oo. I like her.”

 

“If she can get you to shut up for even two seconds, I think I love her,” Rey told him, walking into the breakroom.

 

The bell over the front door rang, and Poe put on his best smile and greeted, “Hello, and welcome to the Fetch Order! How can I help you?”

 

There was a moment of awkward silence as Rey munched on some chips in the small kitchen, and she was sure it was yet another customer stunned by Poe’s roguish charisma until she heard a low voice speak.

 

“Um… is Rey here?”

 

“Shit,” she cursed, plastering herself to the wall as Poe backed up a few steps and peered into the breakroom.

 

“Are you here?” He whispered, raising a curious eyebrow.

 

“Not for him I’m not! That’s Ben Solo.”

 

Poe turned back to the front, studied the man for a few seconds, then beamed widely and mischievously. “Of course she is! One moment.”

 

Ducking into the room, he waggled his eyebrows. “You were not kidding! He’s not quite Chris-level handsome, but he does have a certain something about him.”

 

“I am going to murder you!” She hissed at him. “Go out there right now and tell him I’m not-”

 

“About to miss out on this great opportunity? Good idea.”

 

“If you go out there, I will give Nine-E your precious patent leather bag to pee on.” Rey threatened.

 

“If you don’t go out there, I will have Chewie drag you out.”

 

“You wouldn’t dare-”

 

Poe started to whistle, and as Rey went to shove him, he dodged nimbly out of the way, leaving Rey to stumble out into the hallway and screech to a halt as everyone in the First Order, including Ben and all of the dogs, turned to stare.

 

Attempting a nervous laugh, she ran her hand through her hair. “Hi.”

 

Ben frowned a little, then nodded back. “Hi.”

 

Clearing her throat, she came through the front half-door and smiled awkwardly. “You, uh… wanted to… see me?”

 

“Oh. Um, yeah, I-”

 

He was interrupted by Chewie shoving past him and eagerly licking Rey’s hand and rumbling at her as if he hadn’t seen her in years.

 

Some of the tension rolled away from her shoulders as she laughed and petted the large Newfoundland’s head.

 

“I know bud, I missed you too.”

 

Chewie yowled and yawned and yipped until Ben finally said, “You saw her last night!”

 

He was answered by a rebuking bark.

 

“It has not been that bad with me!”

 

The Newfoundland simply looked from him to Rey with expressive eyebrow twitched that indicated he did not agree.

 

Grinning at the dog, Rey glanced up and saw Ben look slightly taken aback at her smile.

 

“Sorry, what were you saying?” Rey asked, the watched him blink and stammer a bit.

 

“Uh, I… I was wondering if we could talk somewhere? I mean, if you’re not busy.”

 

“Well, I-”

 

“She’s not busy!” Poe shouted from behind the counter, giving her a shit-eating grin as she glared at him. “Free as a bird! Single too!”

 

Ben glanced between them, then asked hesitantly, “Are you?”

 

Rey’s eyebrows shot up at the audacity of him asking if she was single when he realized this and immediately stuttered, “F-free! Are you free? If not, I can just-”

 

Taking pity on him, Rey waved her hand. “No, it’s fine. There’s a coffee shop around the corner, if that works?”

 

“Yes, that’s- That works fine.”

 

“Okay, just let me get my stuff.” She kept up her polite smile until she turned around, then glared daggers at Poe as she grabbed her purse.

 

“Have fun on your date!” He told her with a wide grin.

 

“I hate you. Not joking.”

 

“You can thank me later.” He winked, and Rey resisted punching him in his roguishly handsome face, but just barely.

 

Once they reached Chirrut’s Coffee, Rey asked Chewie to find them a table as she went and ordered a lavender white mocha, Ben trailing behind her as he asked for an americano and paid for both their drinks before Rey could say anything. Chirrut, who somehow saw more than any sighted person Rey knew, winked mischievously at her as he started their order.

 

Settling at the table Chew was guarding for them, Rey took a sip and waited to see why on earth he wanted to talk to her.

 

“So, um…” Ben started, then coughed a little and asked, “How long have you been working at the Fetch Order?”

 

Rey blinked, then raised an amused eyebrow at him.

 

“What?” He said, a bit defensively.

 

“Oh, nothing, it’s just that that sounds suspiciously like small talk, which I was told very clearly that you hated.”

 

Flushing a bit, he took a breath, then tried to relax his shoulders. “I… I was not my best last night.”

 

“You mean you’re usually better at breaking in to doggie daycares?” Rey pretended to gasp as he glowered at her.

 

“I mean, I… When I am tired or frustrated, I can come off as…”

 

“Rude? Condescending? A right arse?” Rey supplied, still a bit riled up at Poe’s comments and the memory of last night’s humiliation.

 

Ben scowled, then bit out, “I was going to say ‘brusque’.”

 

“I’m sure you were.”

 

Sighing, he attempted to start again. “I just wanted to let you know that yesterday was a difficult day for me, and if I was… _rude_ last night, it was not my intention. I’m not very good at small talk in normal situations, and even less so when stressed.”

 

Rey furrowed her brows at him, until he winced and added, “That was an apology, if you couldn’t tell. I’m not very good at those either.”

 

“Usually apologies involve the words ‘I’m’ and ‘sorry’, but I guess I’ll take it.” She snarked, with a grin, then scratched behind Chewie’s ears absently. “I’m sorry too. About the bat. And your face.”

 

“Well, I blame my father for my face, but thanks, I guess.”

 

Gaping a little, Rey pointed at him. “Did you just make a joke?”

 

“If you have to ask, I guess not.” He murmured as he sipped his americano.

 

Smiling into her mocha, Rey bit her lip, then asked, “How is your dad?”

 

“He’s doing better. They’re not sure when they’ll release him, but I’m sure he’ll be home in a few days, ignoring everything the doctors tell him about lifestyle changes and healthier diets.” Ben rolled his eyes as he leaned back.

 

“I’m sure they’re happy to have you here,” Rey told him, watching the various emotions flicker over his face.

 

“That remains to be seen,” he muttered, then the corner of his mouth quirked up the tiniest bit as Chewie laid his head on Ben’s knee and licked his hand. “But it is nice to see Chewie again.”

 

“How long has it been?”

 

He stirred his drink for a moment before answering. “Five years.”

 

Rey noticed the tension increasing in his shoulders as he anticipated the next question about why, or how come, or whose fault it was.

 

“So what do you do?” She asked, gratified as he blinked at her in surprise. “I know that sounds like small talk, but I promise it’s not,” she added with a wink.

 

Letting out a ghost of a chuckle, he shifted a bit, then said, “I’m an author.”

 

“Oh.” Now it was her turn to be surprised. “Anything I might have read?”

 

Coloring a little, Ben kept his eyes on the table. “Uh, maybe. The _Blood Bright_ series?”

 

Frowning, Rey tried to remember why that sounded familiar. “ _Blood Bright, Blood Bright_ … Holy shit, you’re Kylo Ren!”

 

Pressing his lips into a tight smile, he gave her a half-shrug. “Let me guess - you’re a fan?”

 

“Oh, no. I’m not.” Hastening to soften her response, she leaned forward to explain, “I mean, I’m sure they’re good! I just haven’t read them. My friend Rose keeps recommending them to me.”

 

“Well, if you do read them, let me know what you think.”

 

Laughing, Rey tilted her head and asked, “You sure you want that?”

 

“Yes,” he answered with a tone of honesty that seemed to surprise himself.

 

Their eyes locked for a moment before he coughed and crumpled up his napkin. “I’m supposed to be working on the newest one, but I haven’t been able to get anything done.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“I can’t write at my parents’ place. It’s too weird, especially with no one there - except Chewie,” he added as the dog whined at him. “I definitely can’t write at the hospital, and coffee shops are too hipster and crowded.”

 

Rey suddenly heard herself say, “You could always write at the Order, if you want.”

 

He frowned. “Really?”

 

“Yeah. I mean, we have a breakroom, and then another room behind that. And it’s quiet, but not too quiet, and there’s dogs there, so… I mean, only if you want to. And don’t think it’s weird. It’s weird. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-”

 

“No! I mean, if you don’t mind…”

 

“I don’t mind. If you don’t mind.”

 

“What about the other people?” He asked cautiously. “I don’t know if they’d want some stranger in their space.”

 

“You’re not a stranger, you’re the owners’ son! Besides, their shifts end at six, since I’m staying overnight, so it’s not like- Oh shit!”

 

Ben jumped a little. “What?”

 

“I’m supposed to give Emmie her meds like right now.” She told him, standing and grabbing her things as Ben rose too. “I’m so sorry, I’m usually really good at remembering things like this - the times are listed right on the bottle and I should have just put them as reminders on my phone. I swear, I’m actually good at my job.”

 

Chewie jogging excitedly next to them as they made their way to the daycare, Ben watched her in concern. “I’m sure you are. It’ll be alright.”

 

Rushing inside, Rey pushed her way to the front counter in a panic until Poe stopped her. “Whoa, take it easy sunshine. Where’s the fire?”

 

“I forgot to give Emmie her medication!”

 

“The pills in her cubby, right? With the times labeled? I already did.”

 

Nearly collapsing on the counter, Rey let out a sigh of relief. “Oh my god, I love you.”

 

Grinning widely, Poe raised an eyebrow. “But you said you hated me literally an hour ago. ‘I hate you, but I love you’. How am I supposed to know what to do with that information? You’re being very confusing here, Rey.”

 

Lightly cuffing Poe on the shoulder, Rey turned and went back over to the door where Ben was waiting with Chewie. “Nevermind, crisis averted. Dog is medicated, everything is fine.” Wincing a little, she added, “Please don’t tell your mother.”

 

Ben chuckled a little. “She won’t hear it from me.”

 

“Oh good. Because I am usually much better at this.”

 

“I believe-”

 

“I work really hard to maintain the quality of care that we’re known for and I don’t want anyone to think-”

 

“Rey, I know.”

 

She stopped to stare at him. “You do? How?”

 

Shifting his weight, he mumbled, “They talk about you.”

 

“Who does?”

 

“My parents. They talk about how great you are. A lot.”

 

“Oh.”

 

He shrugged and added, “They honestly won’t shut up about it.”

 

“Oh.” Rey said again, then offered, “Sorry?”

 

“No, it’s fine, it’s just… you don’t have to worry. They know you’re good at this, and I’m pretty sure they like you better than-”

 

Stopping himself, he changed whatever words he was about to use. “Just… don’t freak out about it. It’ll be fine. Anyone who’s spent five minutes with you can tell that you care.”

 

She tilted her head thoughtfully at his tone. “Thank you. That’s… that’s really nice to hear.”

 

Flushing a bit, Ben scuffed his toe on the floor and the leaves on the fern rustled slightly. “Well, I’m… glad to-”

 

The rustling came again and Rey whirled around to glare at the plant. “Finn, we can see you, you know?”

 

The fern moved a bit guiltily, then Finn slunk off back to the play area.

 

“Poe, Rose, you too.”

 

Her other coworkers also crept out of their hiding places, Rose red with shame and Poe flouncing away with no shame at all.

 

“Sorry about them.” She apologized as she turned back to face him. “They’re good friends, but really nosy.”

 

“It’s alright.” He told her, then an awkward silence fell between them as Chewie sighed and rolled his eyes.

 

After a few moments, Ben mumbled, “So, um, I should get back to the hospital, I guess. Should… I leave Chewie here?”

 

“Oh. Right. And yeah, definitely. You can totally leave him here. And I’m sure Leia and Han would be really happy to see you.”

 

“Or something,” he grumbled in response.

 

Rey smiled a little. “Or something.” Biting her tongue, she decided to re-extend her offer. “And I mean it, if you need a place to write…”

 

He glanced up hesitantly. “Are you sure?”

 

“Totally. If you want it to be a bit quieter, you can come back after five. Most of the craziness will have died down by then and we usually just have a movie on in the breakroom until the stragglers get picked up- Oh my god please don’t tell your mom that either.”

 

He gave her a warm, wry chuckle that flipped her insides a bit. “Your secrets are safe with me.”

 

And then, for no reason other than her brain was too busy admiring the intense caramel coloring of his eyes to stop the truth from falling out of her mouth, she murmured softly, “I’m sure they are.”

 

He blinked at her, and Rey immediately blushed at how that must have sounded. “I’m so sor- I didn’t- I mean- I… See you at five?” She finally squeaked, and he managed a nod.

 

“Okay then. Bye!” In her flustered panic, her arm suddenly decided to salute instead of wave, and she bolted to the breakroom so she could curl up and die properly of embarrassment.

 

From where her head met the table, she could just see the tips of Finn’s shoes. “That sounded like it went well,” he remarked with only a trace of amusement in his tone.

 

“Oh my god, why doesn’t my mouth work?” She groaned.

 

“‘Why doesn’t my mouth work’ - title of your sex tape!” Poe shouted as he popped his head in and just missed the ball Rey chucked at his face.

 

Rose came around and rubbed her arm comfortingly. “I’m sure he understood. We all trip over our tongues sometimes.”

 

Chewie shoved his nose under her arm to lick her face, in clear agreement with Rose. Patting the dog’s head, Rey facepalmed as she realized, “Oh my god, I saluted him.”

 

“Yeah… that was awkward for everyone.” Finn told her, flinching as Rose elbowed him. “But I’m sure he was… honored?”

 

Groaning even louder, Rey thumped her head on the table and wished the earth would just swallow her up and save her the trouble of ever talking to anyone ever again.

 

…

 

Ben returned at ten past five, when the main pick-up rush had mostly slowed down, but Mr. Mitaka was openly crying at Rey, who looked torn between being sympathetic and incredibly uncomfortable.

 

“And… and then I put my foot down, I said, ‘It’s me or the cat, you decide’.” Breaking into fresh sobs, he took the tissue Rey held out and wailed, “And then she chose the cat!”

 

Reaching out reluctantly, Rey patted him a few times on the back. “I… I’m really sorry to hear that, Mr. Mitaka.”

 

“It’s just me and Clyss now.” He mourned woefully, clutching the King Charles Spaniel to his chest, the dog looking just as uncomfortable as Rey felt.

 

Locking eyes with Ben through the glass door, she mouthed desperately, _“Help me!”_

 

Stifling a snicker, Ben pushed in, the front bells chiming lightly, and cleared his throat. “Excuse me, miss. I’m here for my dog?”

 

“One moment sir!” She answered, shooting him a grateful look. “I’m so sorry, Mr. Mitaka, but I have to-”

 

“Of course,” he sniffed, taking the next tissue Rey offered. “Of course, you have to take care of- You don’t want to- Just because I’m all alone-”

 

“Mr. Mitaka, why don’t you go down to Chirrut’s Coffee? He always knows just what will make you feel better, and tell him I sent you,” Rey told him with a sympathetic smile.

 

“O… Okay. I’ll… I’ll do that. A coffee sounds… sounds nice.” Mitaka nodded a bit as he left, Rey giving him a worried glance.

 

“I hope he’ll be okay.”

 

Ben shrugged. “If someone’s going to choose a cat over you, maybe you’re better off with someone else.”

 

“Well. I hope he finds his someone.” Rey said, with one last look out the door, then tried to stave off any residual waves of embarrassment as she met Ben’s eyes. “H-how’s Han doing?”

 

“He’ll be alright. They’re keeping him for two more days, then sending him home with a bucketload of pills and very firm instructions that I’m sure he’ll ignore.”

 

“He might try, but I’ve seen your mom when she wants something done,” Rey rebutted with a grin. “He doesn’t stand a chance.”

 

Sighing dramatically, Ben nodded. “You know them all too well.”

 

She gestured to his messenger bag, trying not to sound too eager or like she had been waiting for him or something. “So, you came to write?”

 

“Yeah. I mean, if- if that’s still okay.”

 

“Definitely! Let me show you your options!” She told him, her grin growing far too wide too quickly, but she didn’t care.

 

“So this is the breakroom.” Rey gestured to the small kitchenette and table where a laptop was playing an animated movie. Chewie and BB-8 barked their hellos, Finn waved in an attempt to be cool, Rose beamed enthusiastically, and Poe waggled his eyebrows at them. “You can work in here, or there’s a small room with a chair and a cot in the back if you need more quiet.”

 

“Or we can turn this off, if you want,” Rose offered, reaching toward the laptop.

 

“No, it’s fine. It’s almost done, so you go ahead,” Ben responded, setting down his bag on the kitchen counter and turning back to see everyone staring at him.

 

“What?”

 

“How do you know this is almost done?” Finn asked in a tone of shocked curiosity. “Are you telling me you’ve watched Frozen?”

 

“Enough to know that it’s almost done,” Rose observed gleefully. “Which means you’ve seen it a lot!”

 

“I’ve seen it… a normal amount of times.” He explained lamely, which only made everyone more suspicious.

 

“And that would be…?” Poe prompted with an amused eyebrow.

 

“Alright. Fine. It’s one of my favorite movies. What of it?”

 

“Really?” Poe asked. “Mr. Tall Dark and Gloomy? You’re going with Frozen as your favorite movie?”

 

“Poe!” Rey rebuked, her voice warning him to cut it out.

 

“No. That’s fine, I am more than happy to explain why Frozen is my favorite film,” said Ben, only a slight color in his cheeks as everyone turned their chairs around and scooted closer, listening teasingly at first, then avidly as he began to explain the symbolism found in the costumes, themes, and relationships within the movie.

 

“Wow,” Rose commented to Rey as she and the others started packing up their stuff to leave, BB-8 bouncing circles around Poe as they got ready to go home. “He’s really got a way with words, doesn’t he?”

 

Trying to imagine how high-pitched Rose’s squeal would be if she knew Ben was actually her favorite author, Rey decided to just nod. “He really does. Oh, can I borrow the second Kylo Ren book tomorrow? I got the first one on my phone, but I like physical books better.”

 

“Of course! What changed your mind? Wait, let me guess. Ben recommended them too.”

 

“Um… Sort of.”

 

Rose stared at Ben’s back as he rummaged around his messenger bag. “Yeah, he looks like a  Kylo Ren fan.”

 

“... You could say that.” Rey replied, then waved goodbye as the rest of her coworkers said good night and headed out.

 

Silence settled over the breakroom until Ben commented, “So… you stay here overnight?”

 

“Sometimes. It’s one of the services we offer for clients who want to board high-need dogs here.” Rey explained as she pulled out some chips from one of the cupboards. “Doritos?”

 

“No. But, thank you. I guess.”

 

“Your loss.” She told him, then plopped down next to him and bit her lip. “So… I read one of your books.”

 

He raised an intrigued eyebrow. “Today?”

 

“During my lunch break. I’m a fast reader.” She said to his confused frown. “I think it was the first one. _Sharp as Stars, Thick as Blood_?”

 

Ben nodded, then asked, “And? What’d you think?”

 

“Well…” Rey searched for a gentle way to word her response as Ben chuckled.

 

“You didn’t like it.”

 

“No! I mean, it was good, it was just…”

 

“Just what?”

 

“It was too angsty!”

 

Ben frowned. “Angsty?”

 

“I mean, I get it, lost prince, seeking revenge, all that good stuff, but I mean, c’mon! Life is too short to spend thirty pages reading about how angry he is because things are unfair.”

 

“I think having his kingdom ripped from his grasp is a bit more than unfair,” Ben responded wryly.

 

“I mean, yes, but also, life is hard all around! Suck it up!”

 

“Well, I’ll have to tell my editor he was far too kind in his notes,” he replied, an edge of sarcasm in his voice.

 

“What I mean is... “ she struggled with how to articulate her thoughts. “Life is unfair. That’s just how it is. And you can either be bitter about it forever, like the prince, or accept it and try to make it a better place.”

 

Ben watched her for a moment, brows furrowed in thought. “Despite the fact that it’s a harsh world?”

 

“ _Because_ it’s a harsh world! Just because kindness is rare doesn’t mean it needs to be extinct!” She argued, then realized that she was fighting with him about a book that he had already published, and had been quite successful with as well.

“Sorry. You probably get critiques from amatuer critics all the time. I’ll just-”

 

“No, it’s… it’s a viewpoint I hadn’t thought of,” he answered slowly. “I… if you have time, and still want to continue the series, maybe after you read _White as Salt, Red as Blood_ , you could read what I have?”

 

Rey gaped. “You mean your draft? Of the third book? The one everyone’s dying to read?”

 

“Only… only if you want to. Actually, nevermind, it’s-”

 

“No, I’d love to!” She interrupted, leaning across the table to put her hand on his arm. Both of them practically jumped at the electricity that hummed between their touch, their eyes meeting with an intense curiosity as Rey felt her heart try to jump into her throat.

 

Sinking back into her seat, still feeling like lightning was flowing through her veins, Rey tried to ask in a totally normal, not squeaky tone, “So! Pizza?”

 

…

 

“I told you, Leia, I’m old, not dead!” Han grouched as Leia warned him about the step up into the daycare.

 

“You’re going to be dead if you don’t start listening to me,” Leia snarked at him, and Rey had a sneaking suspicion the threat could work multiple ways.

 

“So, kid,” Han motioned her forward as he leaned on the counter, looking a little more pale, but otherwise in good health. “How much of a nuisance has my son been, writing here all the time? You can be honest with me.”

 

Rey could almost sense Ben’s gaze as he stood in the doorway of the breakroom, and instead of join in Han’s gruff teasing, she smiled and said, “It’s actually been really great. We really enjoy having him here.”

 

Leia looked up with interest as Han furrowed his brows in confusion (and Rey immediately saw where Ben got that expression), and he and his son both spoke at the same time.

 

_“Really?”_

 

Biting back a giggle at how mortified they were that they actually agreed on something, Rey nodded. “Really! He’s been helpful with the dogs and also…” She caught Ben’s eye as he came around, “Really great company, too.”

 

Gratified at the way his caramel eyes warmed to her words, she looked up to Leia’s thoughtful smile and Han’s bewildered frown.

 

“Well, I’m glad to hear it,” Leia told her, pressing a kiss to her son’s cheek before heading into her office. “Now, we’re not staying long. I just need to catch up on some paperwork before we get Rip Van Winkle back for his nap.”

 

“Naps are for babies! I’m meditating!” Han called after his wife, who simply ignored him as she closed the door. “Hmmph. Her Worshipfulness over there thinks she knows best.”

 

“She probably does,” Ben murmured as he checked his phone.

 

“Oi, I don’t need two babysitters, son.”

 

“Then don’t act like a baby.”

 

Before Han could gather the force to be properly offended, Rey interrupted, “Chewie! Guess who’s here!”

 

The Newfoundland bounded over the half-wall with loud, low barks and proceeded to sniff Han all over and cover his hands in drool.

 

“Easy bud, easy! I’m alright!” Han told the dog with a smile, then scratched behind his ears as he repeated in a fond tone, “I’m alright.”

 

“Han, do you think you could do me a huge favor and take Chewie on a walk? He’s been cooped up here for days and I’m sure he’d love to spend time with you,” Rey smiled at the way Han’s eyes lit up.

 

“Well, if it’ll help you out, kid, I’ll see what I can do.” He told her gleefully, then shot a glare at Ben. “See if you can’t teach my son some of those manners. Might help him actually make some friends.”

 

Taking a step towards Ben before he could react, Rey shrugged light-heartedly. “I’d say he’s a great friend already.”

 

Ben stared at her in surprise as Han blinked, then mumble-grumbled his way out onto the sidewalk, Chewie bouncing happily at his side.

 

“That was… skillful. The way you handled him,” Ben told her, leaning one elbow on the counter.

 

“He just likes teasing is all. He’s a little gruff, but he means well.”

 

Snorting, Ben pocketed his phone. “He only means well because he likes you.”

 

“And he teases because he loves you,” Rey pointed out, which made Ben’s mouth twist a little, but he didn’t respond.

 

After a minute of organizing the owner’s notes in their database, Ben cleared his throat almost nervously. “So…”

 

Rey turned to look at him. “Hm?”

 

“So, I’ve been thinking about… what to do next.”

 

It took Rey a few seconds to realize what he meant. “Oh. Now that Han’s home, you mean.”

 

“Right. That, and… well, I figure Mom probably still needs help with Chewie and getting Han to his appointments and things, and… since I can really work anywhere, I was thinking…”

 

He trailed off as he picked at some spot on the black counter until Rey tapped her foot impatiently. “Spit it out, Ben!”

 

“I was thinking of staying.”

 

Rey’s mouth dropped open a bit. “Oh.”

 

“I mean, if it’s okay with you. I mean, not that you have to decide for me, it’s just… if you don’t mind me being here… longer. If you do-”

 

“No!”

 

He snapped his head up. “No?”

 

“No, I mean…” She took a hesitant step forward. “I’d like it. If you stayed.”

 

“Oh. Oh good.”

 

“For kriff’s sake, just make out already!” Poe’s voice echoed from the play yard with BB-8 yipping in agreement.

 

“Shut up Dameron!” Rey and Ben both shouted back.

 

Running his hand through his hair, Ben started, “Actually- Wait, no- not- not actually to what Poe said! I was saying ‘actually’ to what I was saying, or you were saying, or-”

 

“Ben,” Rey said his name softly, a little pleased that she wasn’t the only one who stammered when they were together.

 

“I was wondering if I could ask you out. To dinner. As… as a date. Er- on a date.” He managed to say, scratching the back of his neck nervously until Rey tugged his arm down.

 

“I’d love that.” She told him, then tugged him down for a kiss, ignoring Poe’s whooping, Rose’s happy squeeing, Finn’s gobsmacked expression, Leia’s knowing grin and Han’s slightly horrified, “How in the sixteen Hells did _that_ happen?” as he returned for his phone.

 

And as Ben pulled her closer, the lightning jumping from his fingers into her skin, also disregarding both their human and canine audience, Rey smiled as she realized that she might have just found herself a real family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for The Writing Den's August/September prompts.  
> 16 prompts used in this chapter (1, 2, 4, 5, 7, 13, 14, 18, 20, 21, 23, 24, 25, 26, 31, 32)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Writing Den's August/September prompts.  
> 19 prompts used in this chapter (3, 6, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 15, 16, 17, 19, 22, 27, 28, 29, 30, 33, 34, 35)


End file.
